


You Are My Sunshine

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, It is highlighted !!, Jacob and Sunwoo are really cute, Jacob calls Sunwoo sunshine, Jacob sings to Sunwoo to call him down, M/M, Minor Angst, Nightmares about past abuse, Not Beta Read, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Younghoon takes a camping trip with his younger brother, Sunwoo, and Younghoon's best friends, Juyeon, Kevin, Sangyeon, and Jacob. Sunwoo has no problem sharing a tent with one of Younghoon's friends since he's known them for years, so when Younghoon asks if Sunwoo will share a tent with Jacob so that he can share one with Sangyeon, Sunwoo agrees. Jacob is more than willing to share a tent with Sunwoo with how often Jacob stays over at their apartment, but Jacob wasn't prepared to wake up at two a.m. to Sunwoo scream crying in his sleep from a nightmare.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Younghoon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> here's the pronouns !!
> 
> sunwoo: he/they  
> jacob: he/him  
> younghoon: bun/he  
> sangyeon: he/him  
> juyeon: he/they  
> kevin: pup/he

Trees. It’s the only thing Sunwoo has seen for the past hour and a half. He’s going on a four-day weekend camping trip with his older brother Younghoon and four of Younghoon’s friends, Sangyeon, Kevin, Juyeon, and Jacob. It’s not the first time Younghoon has brought Sunwoo on a vacation with bun and bun’s friends, and Sunwoo enjoys every vacation they go on. Sunwoo, however, is used to either taking trains or short car rides to their destination, not two and a half-hour car rides to a campsite in the middle of nowhere. Sunwoo is beyond thankful that Younghoon let them choose the music for the car ride. Sunwoo looks out the window at the trees to try and keep the headache that was emerging at bay. Sunwoo is lost in thought as they hum Sweater Weather, Sunwoo not noticing that Younghoon is talking to them. Sunwoo snaps his head over to his older brother when bun taps Sunwoo’s knee that’s bouncing. 

“Huh? Sorry. I didn’t mean to shake the car,” Sunwoo blushes and bites at their vertical labret.

“Are you okay? You’ve been bouncing your leg for a while now,” Younghoon looks out the windshield before glancing back at Sunwoo.

“Yeah, I’m okay. At least I think. I’m just not used to being a car for this long. My head is starting to hurt and I feel like I’m going to be sick,” Sunwoo frowns as they look out the window, “I forgot how bad my motion sickness is sometimes.” 

“You can take a nap you know. Do we need to stop and get some food or do you want to just wait until we get to the campsite?” Younghoon looks over at Sunwoo whose face contorts at the mere mention of food right now, “We’ll wait okay,” Younghoon laughs and shakes buns head as bun continues driving to the campsite.

“What are we even doing for food?” Sunwoo tilts his head before looking out of the window at the neverending sight of trees. 

“I think Sangyeon is making beef skewers and Jacob and Kevin want to do hot dogs and maybe s’mores later. How does that sound?” Younghoon smiles at Sunwoo who nods his head and hums along to the music playing through the speakers. 

“I mean in theory it sounds amazing, but right now I want to throw up just looking at my skittles. Oh wait my skittles,” Sunwoo opens up the bag again and pops a few in his mouth, “I forgot about them.” 

Younghoon opens buns mouth to say something when Sunwoo’s music pauses from Sangyeon calling him. Sunwoo laughs as Younghoon’s face turns red slightly before he answers the phone. 

“I’m sorry officer. I didn’t mean it! She fell onto my knife. I swear!” Sunwoo cries out as he answers the phone, Sangyeon erupting into laughter. 

“You’re a menace Sunwoo,” Younghoon shakes buns head.

“Yeah, but they’re cute. Where are you guys located?” Sangyeon hums through the phone, a small huff heard that comes from a passenger in Sangyeon’s car. 

“About another forty-five minutes to an hour I think. I’m not entirely sure. Sunwoo looks like they’re about to throw up the small amount of food in their system,” Younghoon laughs as Sunwoo fake gags for emphasis. 

“I feel you. Sangyeon keeps swerving every five minutes as a joke,” Jacob grumbles, Sunwoo’s cheeks heating slightly at his voice, “We’re almost there though so once we get there we’ll start setting everything up. Do Sangyeon and I have all of the tents or do you two have one?”

“You have all three I think. We don’t have ours,” Sunwoo yawns and messes with his septum, “Do we have time to swim before dinner?” 

“We’ll make time,” Sangyeon laughs while Younghoon blushes and grips the steering wheel a bit harder, “Sunwoo can you swim without a shirt yet? Is the orchid healed enough for you to swim?” 

“Yeah! I’ve had it for about two months now. Have you guys even seen it?” Sunwoo sits up excitedly before groaning as the pounding in his head gets more severe, “Bad idea Sunwoo.”

“Hey we’re almost there so we’re going to hang up. Sunwoo you should nap. We’ll have everything set up by the time you get here,” Jacob hums, Sunwoo nodding and stretching before realizing Jacob can’t see him. 

“I’ll probably call you when we’re almost there,” Younghoon looks over at Sunwoo who has his head pressed against the passenger window already asleep, “He’s already out. I’ll talk to you later Yeon. Cobi don’t kill him,” Younghoon hums happily as Sangyeon and Jacob laugh before hanging up, “Not much further Hoon.”

Sunwoo is asleep for the rest of the car ride, Younghoon waking up five minutes before they arrive. Sunwoo stretches and looks out the window, his face now sporting a huge grin at the sight of Sangyeon, Jacob, Juyeon, and Kevin sitting around in their swim gear. Younghoon pulls up next to Juyeon’s car and parks, Sunwoo immediately unbuckling and getting out of the car. Younghoon gives Sunwoo a look, Sunwoo pouting and bouncing their leg out of nervous excitement. Sunwoo helps Younghoon grab their clothes and the other things they brought before they head to where everyone has their things gathered. Sunwoo quickly drops the things off before running to Juyeon and jumping into their lap. 

“JUYEONIE!” Sunwoo squeals, Juyeon beaming and pulling Sunwoo into a hug, “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too silly. How was the car trip?” Juyeon ruffles Sunwoo’s hair, Sunwoo dramatically falling backward onto Kevin’s lap, “That bad?” 

“I got incredibly carsick. I did not want to be tasting that rainbow,” Sunwoo shudders, Juyeon and Kevin laughing loudly, “But I fell asleep for the last portion of the trip. How was your guys’ trip? And please spare me the sappy details or else I will get sick.” 

“Well in that case we better not say anything,” Kevin rolls pups eyes before kissing Sunwoo’s forehead, “It wasn’t that bad. I slept most of the time because I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep.”

“The pain of insomnia,” Jacob shakes his head, Sunwoo now painfully aware of how close Jacob had gotten, “Where’s my hug?” 

“Did you ask nicely?” Sunwoo scoffs, Younghoon and Sangyeon biting back a laugh at Sunwoo’s retort, “Tell me one good reason why I should give you a hug mister,” Sunwoo stands up and playfully glares at Jacob. 

“Because I’m warm and you love me and I’ve missed you?” Jacob smiles at Sunwoo who rolls his eyes before smiling widely and hugging Jacob tightly. 

“I missed you too Cobi,” Sunwoo buries their face in Jacob’s neck, “You bought a new cologne.” 

“Yeah, they were out of the one I usually buy so I got this one. Does it smell bad?” Jacob frowns and holds Sunwoo close. 

“No! It smells really good actually,” Sunwoo beams before separating from the hug, “Do I have to hug Sangyeon?” 

“Ew, why would I want a hug from you?” Sangyeon rolls his eyes before biting back a smile. 

“Oh you asked for it old man,” Sunwoo runs to Sangyeon before tackling him, “Don’t make me kiss you!” Sunwoo laughs as they hug Sangyeon.

“Spare me!” Sangyeon laughs and hugs Sunwoo tightly, “Hurry up and get ready for swimming before we leave without you.” 

“You underestimate me, dear Sangyeon,” Sunwoo smirks and slips his sweatpants off, his swim shorts already on. 

Sunwoo slips his hoodie off, his new watercolor orchid tattoo exposed along with his new navel piercing, a mushroom dangling from the piercing. Sunwoo blushes when Jacob, Juyeon, and Kevin all choke at the sight of Sunwoo’s tattoo and piercing. 

“Does it look bad? The belly button thing was a last-minute decision but I thought it was cute!” Sunwoo bites at his vertical labret nervously, Younghoon wrapping buns arm around Sunwoo’s shoulders. 

“It’s cute! The mushroom is really cute too! It fits you. It’s very you. Can you change it yet?” Kevin walks over and messes with the mushroom, “Cause if you can, we should totally get matching ones!” 

“Yeah! It’s basically healed surprisingly,” Sunwoo looks over as Jacob reaches his hand out to trace over the tattoo, his face and chest flushing from the physical contact from Jacob, “Isn’t it cool? Hyunjae did an amazing job,” Sunwoo’s entire body shudders as Jacob’s fingers get closer to his chest, “Should we head to the lake? Yeah? Great!” Sunwoo panics before running over to Younghoon and burying his face in buns chest.

“You’re awful Jake,” Kevin looks at pups friend who smiles with fake innocence.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kev,” Jacob smirks before leading the group towards the lake.

“Ten bucks that Sunwoo confesses to Jacob by the end of the trip,” Juyeon whispers to Kevin who laughs and shakes pups head.

“Thirty that it’s Jacob that confesses first,” Kevin smirks at Juyeon who gawks at Kevin, “In case you forget, I grew up with Jacob.” 

“You’re so on Kevin Moon,” Juyeon grins, “Should we get Younghoon and Sangyeon in on it?” 

“Of course we should,” Kevin laughs as they both follow behind the group to the lake.

The walk to the lake is short and full of conversation, Sunwoo talking excitedly about his next tattoo and how he starts his new job at the music store when they get back from the trip. Sunwoo excitedly slips his sandals off before running into the lake, Jacob following and laughing as Sunwoo screams about a crab. 

“Do we get to know the bet you two made?” Younghoon lays buns and Sunwoo’s towel out, Sangyeon laying his and Jacob’s out. 

“I bet ten bucks that Sunwoo would confess to Jacob by the end of the trip,” Juyeon lays down on their towel once it’s laid out. 

“And I bet thirty that Jacob confesses first,” Kevin sits down on pups towel, picking at pups nails.

“I’m with Kevin. I’ll add another thirty to make sixty,” Younghoon laughs and rests buns head on Sangyeon’s thigh.

“I’ll add fifty to Juyeon’s ten to make it sixty as well. You underestimate Sunwoo’s ability to shout random secrets,” Sangyeon smirks at Younghoon who rolls buns eyes. 

“You underestimate Jacob’s crush on Sunwoo,” Kevin retorts before looking over as Sunwoo and Jacob run up to the group, “Oh no. What did you find?” 

“IT’S A CRYSTAL!” Sunwoo grins and takes it from Jacob’s hand to show Kevin, “Look!” 

“I told Sunwoo that Chanhee might be able to make something out of it,” Jacob smiles at Kevin and Juyeon who both nod, “Sweet! I’ll pay him for it.” 

“I can pay for it!” Sunwoo pouts, his vertical labret jutting out more than normal.

“I know you can pay for it Sunwoo, but I  _ want _ to pay for it,” Jacob beams at Sunwoo who huffs but nods. 

“Fine. Cobi come swim with me more!” Sunwoo grabs Jacob’s hand before running out to the lake again with a smile, “How have you been? I know we’ve seen each other in the past two weeks, but it’s been super short.” 

“Work sucks if I’m honest. My boss has been making me work double shifts because everyone keeps calling in. I love my job, I don’t mind working doubles, but I get told last minute on days that I make plans. Like last week I was supposed to pick you up from the mall and we were going to go out for dinner, but then my boss made me stay. It’s just a miracle I got this weekend off,” Jacob sighs and runs a wet hand through his soaking hair. 

“Do you want to stay at that job?” Sunwoo looks over at Jacob who shrugs and frowns. 

“I mean no but I can’t find anything that would pay as much as I make at the restaurant,” Jacob lays on his back to float before looking over at Sunwoo, “Why?” 

“The music store is looking for a manager on top of someone who will give guitar lessons. You’d get paid more than what you make at the restaurant on top of tips from the lessons,” Sunwoo shrugs then screeches when his leg touches something in the water, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” 

It’s only at that moment that they realize Kevin is floating next to Jacob before a laugh erupts from next to them. Sunwoo glares at Juyeon before swimming over to them and grabbing onto his shoulders. Juyeon laughs and turns around before holding Sunwoo close to their chest. 

“You scared me. I thought there was a huge fish,” Sunwoo pouts and nuzzles into Juyeon. 

“I’m sorry Sunwoo. Want a kiss?” Juyeon smiles and runs his fingers through Sunwoo’s hair, the younger nodding their head. 

Juyeon leans forward and presses his lips against Sunwoo’s, Sunwoo kissing back softly before they pull away. Younghoon and Sangyeon swim over to the rest of the group, Jacob pulling Sunwoo close to him when Kevin swims over to Juyeon. Sunwoo squeals and laughs when Jacob starts to swim away from the rest of the group as he drags Sunwoo with him. Sunwoo escapes from Jacob before diving under the water and swimming away from him, Jacob quickly swimming after him. The group laughs as Sunwoo screams when Jacob grabs him from underneath the water.

The boys swim around for about another hour before they get out of the water, Sunwoo shivering and huddled between Sangyeon and Younghoon as they walk back to their campsite. Once at the campsite, Sunwoo immediately walks over to his bag with his clothes and pulls some boxers out before grabbing his clothes from before then drags Jacob to the bathroom area with him to get dressed. Sunwoo rushes into one of the stalls and slips his wet swim shorts off. He puts his boxers and black sweatpants on before slipping on his cutoff Labyrinth t-shirt. He walks out of the stall, Jacob leaning next to the sink while looking over his piercings, Sunwoo’s eyes immediately glued to the tongue that pokes past Jacob’s lips. Jacob runs his tongue over the piercings which coats them in saliva, the light glinting off of the medusa and shark bites. Jacob makes eye contact with Sunwoo through the mirror then winks at him, Sunwoo blushing and holding his hand out for Jacob to take. Jacob laughs and grabs Sunwoo’s hand before walking back to the campsite with him. When the two get back Sunwoo and Jacob both see their things in front of a tent together. Sunwoo hangs his clothes over a line that Younghoon set up before sitting on a chair next to Sangyeon. 

“So why is my stuff next to Jacob’s?” Sunwoo looks at their brother, Younghoon biting at buns spider bites nervously. 

“So, I was wondering if you would share a tent with Jake so that I can share a tent with Sangyeon,” Younghoon smiles hopefully at Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo pushes his lips out in fake thought before sighing dramatically, “If I have to.” 

“Excuse you! I’m a delight,” Jacob scoffs before smiling, “I’ll go set the tent up okay? Kiss?” Jacob puckers his lips at Sunwoo who beams and kisses Jacob softly before Jacob pulls away and crawls into the tent to set up their sleeping bags and blankets. 

“Gay. So gay,” Sangyeon mumbles while smirking at Sunwoo who chokes on saliva, “Are you going to tell him?” he whispers with another smirk as he starts the grill to cook food.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE SANGYEON!” Sunwoo screams and hides his face in his shirt before shivering, “Why did I not think to bring a hoodie?” 

“You can borrow one of mine!” Jacob calls from the tent, Kevin and Juyeon laughing from the chairs, “Piss off you two.”

“Younghoonnie? Do you know if I packed mister trash panda?” Sunwoo pouts as they think about what they packed.

“I think you left him on the couch. Are you going to be okay?” Younghoon walks over and brushes Sunwoo’s hair out of their face. 

“I think so. I’ll have Cobi,” Sunwoo smiles then looks over at Jacob who crawls out of the tent with one of his hoodies. 

“Here Sunwoo,” Jacob walks over and puts the hoodie on Sunwoo, Sunwoo loving the attention, “It’s so big on you.” 

“It’s only cause you have more muscles than I do,” Sunwoo punches Jacob’s chest then wincing when his knuckles collide with Jacob’s nipple piercings, “Forgot about those.” 

“How’s your hand?” Juyeon laughs, a titanium barbell sticking out of his tongue glints in the low sunlight.

“In pain. Kevin come kiss it,” Sunwoo whines, Kevin fake gagging, “How rude! Younghoonie come kiss it!” 

“Of course bug,” Younghoon smiles and grabs buns brothers hand before pressing feather light kisses to Sunwoo’s fingers and knuckles, “Feel better?” 

“Of course. Thank you Hoonie,” Sunwoo stands up and hugs Younghoon happily, Younghoon hugging back and burying buns face in Sunwoo’s hair before kissing the top of their head.

“You’re welcome bug,” Younghoon pulls away from the hug before walking over to Sangyeon and helping him with dinner. 

The rest of the group sits around the fire pit, Juyeon starts a fire so they can all warm up. They fall into light conversation about spending time and hanging out and what they would do the next three days for food. Sunwoo lays his head on Jacob’s shoulder as they talk about how Jacob might be working with him. Juyeon and Kevin ramble on about their next tattoos that they want, Younghoon and Sangyeon interjecting with their comments about their next tattoos. Sunwoo traces the tattoos on Jacob’s wrist, Jacob lifting up his left sleeve so Sunwoo can trace more tattoos. Sunwoo zones out while tracing the tattoos that he doesn’t even realize that Sangyeon announced that was done. Sunwoo snaps out of their daze when Younghoon kisses the top of Sunwoo’s head and hands them a couple of skewers. Sunwoo beams at Younghoon before starting to eat their food, Jacob beaming at them. 

“One of those nights bug?” Younghoon tilts buns head at Sunwoo who nods, “Do you need me to sleep in the tent with you tonight?” 

“No I should be okay!” Sunwoo smiles at Younghoon and continues to eat his skewers, “I have Jacob.” 

“Exactly!” Jacob smiles and ruffles Sunwoo’s hair, Juyeon and Kevin kissing Sunwoo’s cheek as they pass them to get food, “When are we doing hot dogs?” 

“NOW!” Kevin screams and grabs the hot dog roasting sticks, “IT’S HOT DOG TIME MOTHER FUCKERS!” 

“Will you be quiet?” Sangyeon laughs, Juyeon nodding their head which earns them a smack upside the head, “Kevin. Hands to yourself.” 

“He’s  _ my _ boyfriend,” Kevin scoffs as Sangyeon rolls his eyes with a smile.

“They’re  _ my _ brother,” Sangyeon smiles at Kevin and Juyeon, the both of them laughing. 

Sunwoo grabs the stick from Kevin, Jacob showing Sunwoo how to put the hot dog on it. Younghoon watches from the sidelines with a smile. Sangyeon elbows his boyfriend slightly who blushes and leans into Sangyeon. Juyeon and Kevin animatedly talk about how they think their apartment is haunted, Sunwoo watching Jacob and copying his movements. Sunwoo laughs as Juyeon’s hot dog catches on fire, Juyeon whines as he drops the hot dog in the fire. Jacob smiles over at Sunwoo before leaning over and kissing their temple. 

“Are you doing okay? You’re kind of spacey,” Jacob looks at Sunwoo who nods their head, “You’ll tell me if you’re not right?” 

“Yeah! I will I promise. Just enjoying the fire and your guys’ company,” Sunwoo pulls his hot dog away from the flame and letting it cool off, “I’m getting sleepy.”

“Do you want to go lay down?” Jacob runs his fingers through their hair.

“No. I want to stay up for a bit longer,” Sunwoo takes the hot dog off of the stick and eats it, Jacob nodding his head and putting his head on Sunwoo’s shoulder. 

For another thirty minutes the boys sit around the fire talking about anything and everything, Sunwoo drifting in and out of sleep. Sangyeon and Younghoon are the first two to lay down, Juyeon and Kevin volunteering to stay up to make sure the fire stays out even after Jacob pours water on it to make it go out. Sunwoo shivers and pulls Jacob’s hoodie over his knees, Jacob beams at Sunwoo. Jacob stands up first, Sunwoo yawns and stands up before hugging Kevin and Juyeon before crawling into the tent with Jacob. Sunwoo lays down in his sleeping bag before pointing to his forehead. Jacob laughs softly and kisses his forehead before laying down and looking over at Sunwoo who is asleep almost instantly. Jacob situates himself before he lays down and falls asleep not long after Sunwoo, the sound of Juyeon’s laughter filling his ears. 

**_tw: sunwoo has a nightmare that has to do with past abuse trauma. if you wish to skip i’ll highlight when it’s done_ **

Jacob is jolted awake a few hours later when Sunwoo accidentally kicks him in their sleep. Jacob checks his phone to see that it’s only two a.m., then sighs figuring that Sunwoo is just dreaming. He lays his head down and closes his eyes before jumping up when Sunwoo starts to scream and cry while kicking Jacob away from him. 

“Sunwoo? What’s wrong?” Jacob looks over at Sunwoo, the younger crying so hard that their body shakes.

“Don’t hurt me! Please! I’m sorry! Momma I’m sorry!” Sunwoo sobs as he kicks Jacob away again, “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t!” 

Jacob’s heart sinks as he crawls over to Sunwoo before wincing when Sunwoo hits his chest, “Sunwoo!” 

“No! Please! Don’t hit me again. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry momma,” Sunwoo sobs and screams out again, “I promise I won’t don’t it again. Leave Hoonie alone please! It was my fault,” Sunwoo cries out again. 

“It’s not your fault Sunwoo. It’s not your fault,” Jacob frowns and tries to pull Sunwoo close before he gets kicked by Sunwoo.

“It’s my fault momma! It is my fault! Please don’t hurt Younghoon! Please!” Sunwoo cries out as he weakly punches Jacob’s chest as he shakes from crying.

Jacob pulls Sunwoo close to his chest and wraps his arms around him tightly, Sunwoo kicking and screaming against Jacob’s hold as he cries more about not being hit. Jacob kisses Sunwoo’s head and holds him tightly when Sunwoo’s eyes snap open. Sunwoo jumps away from Jacob and shakes in fear, still not able to tell if this was a dream or not. 

“Don’t hurt me. Please. I’m sorry! It’s not Younghoon’s fault. It’s all my fault. It’s my fault,” Sunwoo cries and shrinks away from Jacob, “Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry.” 

“Sunwoo. It’s Jacob. No one is going to hurt you. You’re safe here. You’re safe,” Jacob’s voice is soft and calm but it does nothing to stop Sunwoo’s sobs. 

“Don’t take Younghoonie away from me please! Please! Don’t lock me up! I’m sorry,” Sunwoo’s voice is raw from his sobs and screams. 

Jacob crawls over to Sunwoo and grabs his hands before starting to sing ‘You Are My Sunshine’ to calm him down. Sunwoo blinks at Jacob as his cries slowly come to a stop. Sunwoo threads their fingers together and tries to sing along with Jacob, Jacob smiling at Sunwoo. 

**_tw: nightmare over_ **

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jacob pulls Sunwoo close to him, Sunwoo burying their face in Jacob’s chest. 

“No. It’s a bad memory. I don’t want to think about it anymore. I’m sorry for hurting you,” Sunwoo frowns at Jacob who smiles and rubs soothing circles into Sunwoo’s ribs.

“It’s okay sunshine. You don’t need to be sorry. Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want me to take the top off of this tent and we can look at the stars?” Jacob hums into Sunwoo’s hair, Sunwoo’s eyes lighting up at the mention of the stars, “Do you want to come with me or stay in here?” 

“I’ll come help!” Sunwoo beams and crawls out of the tent with Jacob. 

The both of them start to undo the fabric over the top of the tent. Sunwoo’s mind wanders to Jacob and freaks out slightly as he feels his heart begin to race at the thought of Jacob. Sunwoo shakes their head and folds up the top of the tent as Jacob grabs some snacks from the food containers. Sunwoo crawls back into the tent, Jacob following behind them with snack cakes and crackers. Sunwoo laughs softly and lays down in his sleeping bag before blushing when Jacob pulls his sleeping bag close. 

“How are you feeling suns-Sunwoo?” Jacob tries to keep his blush at bay so Sunwoo won’t see it.

“I like when you call me that. It makes me happy,” Sunwoo smiles at Jacob before resting his head on Jacob’s shoulder, “Thank you for being here for me. I’m still sorry I hit you.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry sunshine. Sangyeon punches me on purpose and I don’t have very many bruises so I’m sure I can take being punched in your sleep,” Jacob smiles and kisses the top of Sunwoo’s head. 

“Still. I shouldn’t have punched you,” Sunwoo frowns and opens the snack cake before taking a bite of it.

“I think your kicks hurt more than your punches,” Jacob smirks and opens his crackers, Sunwoo making a strangled noise of confusion. 

“I kicked you?” Sunwoo frowns and snuggles into Jacob, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know you didn’t sunshine. It’s okay though I promise,” Jacob looks up through the mesh part of the tent while eating his crackers, “Did you know that I used to have really bad nightmares like that?” 

“You did?” Sunwoo looks over at Jacob while eating his snack cake.

“It’s not because of the same thing, but my brother used to scare the ever loving fuck out of me sometimes. He’d hide in my closet until I was getting ready for bed and he’d jump out and it would scare me so bad that I’d have nightmares. I shattered his orbital floor because I elbowed him in the face while I was asleep by accident,” Jacob smirks and eats his crackers, Sunwoo’s jaw drops at the mention. 

“WHAT?” Sunwoo shrieks shocked, Jacob laughing at Sunwoo’s reaction, “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah. I woke up to my mom shaking me while wincing. I had kicked her and left bruises. That was the night my brother stopped scaring me, mainly cause my mom found out why I was having nightmares and she yelled at him while we were driving to the hospital,” Jacob laughs and holds a cracker out to Sunwoo who opens his mouth, Jacob puts it in his mouth while smiling. 

“I broke one of Younghoon’s ribs by kicking bun off the bed and bun hit the railing of buns bed. Sangyeon had to drive us to the hospital. Younghoon wasn’t allowed to cuddle me for a week and a half,” Sunwoo frowns and holds Jacob’s hand, “I’m happy that Younghoon and Sangyeon are together, but now I don’t have anyone to cuddle me when Sangyeonie is over. They always say I can cuddle with them, but I want Younghoon to be able to do things without me. I’ve been too dependent on bun.” 

“You can cuddle with me sunshine. Whenever you need me, I’ll drop whatever I’m doing to come to you. How about that?” Jacob kisses Sunwoo’s temple.

“You mean it?” Sunwoo’s eyes light up as they tilt their head to look up at Jacob more, “Cobi?” 

“Yes sunshine?” Jacob smiles and fixes Sunwoo’s septum for them.

“Can I kiss you? And not like the kisses I give Juyeon and Kevin. Like an actual kiss,” Sunwoo can feel their hands shaking as they look at Jacob. 

“Yeah. Yeah go ahead. Please do,” Jacob leans closer to Sunwoo, “You’re really pretty Sunwoo.” 

“You’re really pretty too Cobi,” Sunwoo whispers before closing the gap between them and presses his lips to Jacob’s.

Jacob reaches out and holds Sunwoo’s cheek with his hand as he deepens the kiss. Sunwoo melts into the kiss before biting Jacob’s bottom lip. Jacob smirks and parts his lips, Sunwoo’s tongue darting past his lips and meeting with Jacob’s. Sunwoo digs his nails into Jacob’s shoulders as he fights with Jacob for dominance, Sunwoo quickly gives up. Jacob explores Sunwoo’s mouth with his tongue, Sunwoo groaning quietly when Jacob bites Sunwoo’s tongue piercing and tugs slightly. Sunwoo pulls away from the kiss, his breath coming out uneven and ragged. Jacob smiles and kisses his cheeks, before they both lay down again and start talking about anything and everything. Sunwoo seems to fall for Jacob even more. 

Sunwoo and Jacob stay up talking and laughing until the sun comes up and they hear Younghoon and Sangyeon wake up and start talking as they make breakfast. Jacob looks over at Sunwoo who puckers his lips, Jacob smiling and capturing Sunwoo’s lips with his. Sunwoo, without breaking the kiss, pushes Jacob back and straddles his waist as they kiss deeper. Jacob grips Sunwoo’s waist and Sunwoo bites the right side of Jacob’s shark bites and tugs before meeting his lips again. Jacob digs his nails into Sunwoo’s hips as Sunwoo slides his tongue into Jacob’s mouth and explores his mouth. Sunwoo slides his hand up Jacob’s shirt before tugging at Jacob’s nipple piercings, the older arching his back at the feeling and groans into Sunwoo’s mouth. Sunwoo smirks into the kiss before pulling away and kissing down Jacob’s jawline and neck. Jacob immediately tangles his fingers into Sunwoo’s hair as Sunwoo moves Jacob’s shirt to nip at his collarbone. Jacob tugs at Sunwoo’s hair, Sunwoo groaning out and sucking a dark bruise into his collarbone before they pull away and smirk.

“You’re terrible,” Jacob shakes his head and sits up while still holding Sunwoo in his lap, “Your brother is awake.” 

“Okay and?” Sunwoo giggles before moving Jacob’s hoodie to expose his collarbone, “Please Cobi?” 

Jacob kisses Sunwoo’s jawline before trailing kisses down their neck to their collarbone. Sunwoo’s breath hitches as they feel Jacob bite at their collarbone before sucking. Sunwoo lays back down on his sleeping bag once Jacob pulls away. 

“You okay Sunwoo?” Jacob smiles at the younger who blushes and nods, “Sunshine?” 

“You know they have a bet going right?” Sunwoo looks over at Jacob who lays back and pulls Sunwoo close to him. 

“Oh yeah for sure. Do you want them to lose that bet?” Jacob smirks at Sunwoo who smirks back and nods their head, “God you’re amazing.” 

“Only on days that end in y,” Sunwoo winks and kisses Jacob quickly before crawling out of the tent, “Juyeon! Kevin! Stop sucking face and get the hell out here!” 

“Fuck off Sunwoo!” Juyeon grumbles as he crawls out of the tent, Kevin walking out yawning.

“Where’s Jacob?” Sangyeon flips the pancakes and looks over at Jacob who walks out of the tent, bruises on his legs, “What the fuck happened?”

“Sunwoo had a nightmare and didn’t realize I was Jacob so anytime I got close to him he hit me. But it’s okay. We worked through it. I told him how I shattered Jeff’s orbital floor with my elbow,” Jacob sits down in his chair, Sunwoo sitting down on the chair next to Jacob’s. 

“That doesn’t explain the bruise on your collarbone,” Younghoon looks directly at Sunwoo who blinks.

“Are you insinuating that I gave your best friend a hickey? Who the hell do you think I am?” Sunwoo gawks at Younghoon.

“Okay. Sorry for jumping to conclusions bug. Did you sleep at all after your nightmare?” Younghoon looks over at Sunwoo and Jacob, Kevin and Juyeon look over the two in confusion.

“Nope. Jacob and I looked up at the stars and just talked until a little bit ago when we came out,” Sunwoo stretches and yawns as Sangyeon and Younghoon cook breakfast. 

“If you’re tired you can take a nap okay?” Sangyeon smiles at Sunwoo who nods, Jacob grabbing Sunwoo’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of their hand.

“SUNWOO! YOU HAVE A FUCKING HICKEY ON YOUR COLLARBONE TOO!” Kevin screams, Jacob and Sunwoo blushing and laughing as Younghoon glares at them. 

“So we kissed and made out. Sue me!” Sunwoo scoffs and sinks into his seat. 

“Did anything happen? Are you two together?” Juyeon asks excitedly, Jacob smirking at Juyeon.

“Nope. We’re just friends who make out,” Jacob shrugs, “Right sunshine?” 

“Yeah,” Sunwoo leans his head back against his chair with a smirk as the other four groan in frustration. 

The rest of the camping trip is spent with Jacob and Sunwoo being inseparable, neither of the two uttering a single confession to the other no matter how hard the others try to encourage it. After the trip they once again go their separate ways due to their jobs and other things. Sunwoo and Jacob text and call nonstop and Sunwoo misses hanging out with Younghoon and buns friends so two weeks after the camping trip, Sunwoo plans a boys night to play video games. Younghoon and Sangyeon are already at the house so they help set everything up, Sunwoo ordering several pizzas as Juyeon, Kevin, and Jacob head over to Sunwoo and Younghoon’s apartment. Sunwoo nervously bites at his vertical labret as he paces the kitchen, Younghoon and Sangyeon looking over at him.

“Sunwoo are you okay?” Younghoon frowns at Sunwoo who stops dead in his tracks, “Bug what’s wrong?” 

“Crushes are terrifying,” Sunwoo pushes their cheeks out and looks over at the door nervously.

“Why are you so worried Sunwoo? He doesn’t shut up about you,” Sangyeon smiles at Sunwoo who nods his head and huffs. 

Sunwoo’s head snaps over to the apartment door when it opens to reveal Juyeon, Kevin, and Jacob holding a backpack. Jacob pushes past Juyeon and Kevin before looking around the apartment. 

“Where’s my sunshine?” Jacob walks further into the apartment before spotting Sunwoo, “There they are,” Jacob beams before walking over and kissing Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo wraps their arms around Jacob’s neck and melts into the kiss. Jacob rests his hands on Sunwoo’s waist before pulling away and resting his forehead against Sunwoo’s. 

“I love you Kim Sunwoo,” Jacob smiles at Sunwoo, a deep blush set into his cheeks. 

“I love you too Jacob Bae. Be mine? Please?” Sunwoo beams at Jacob when he nods and kisses his nose, “Would now be a good time to tell them we knew about their bet?” 

“OH FUCK OFF! YOU TWO PURPOSEFULLY THREW THAT BET?” Juyeon and Sangyeon scream at the exact same time, Kevin and Younghoon gawking at the two.

“Yeah we did. We’re not stupid. We’ve known about each others feelings for a while,” Jacob laughs and holds Sunwoo close, “I’m staying the night by the way.” 

“Thank god. I miss you,” Sunwoo runs his fingers over Jacob’s cheeks, “My Cobi.” 

“My sunshine,” Jacob beams and rubs their noses together.


End file.
